


Cactus

by winratiner



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, Neji didn't die, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, They are adults and they fuck
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winratiner/pseuds/winratiner
Summary: Gaara's like cactus.Strong outside, soft inside...And... when it comes to sex, he's so juicy.我爱罗就像一颗仙人掌。外表刚强，内心柔软。并且……在床上的时候，敏感多汁。
Relationships: Gaara/Hyuuga Neji
Kudos: 15





	Cactus

日向宁次X我爱罗  
忍战宁次存活设定  
是车车，是黄色废料  
——  
仙人掌。  
我爱罗的爱好是养殖仙人掌。  
而宁次只觉得我爱罗自己就像一颗。  
长在沙漠，历经风沙，锋利的外表下隐藏着一颗柔软的内心。  
而涉及到更加私人一点的东西……  
捅几下全是水。  
——  
第五代风影我爱罗和日向家分家的当家日向宁次的恋人关系并不是什么秘密。  
在漩涡鸣人和日向雏田的婚礼时，二人的手便自然而然地拉到一起。  
那之后，六代火影旗木卡卡西便总是有意无意为宁次分配前往或路经砂忍村的任务，日向家主不可能离开木叶，而风影更不可能抛弃村子，两人平日也十分繁忙，依靠书信联系的长时间远距离恋爱似乎并不能成为二人的阻碍，这种经常性的惊喜反倒成为了恋爱关系的甜味剂。  
每次宁次到访，我爱罗的气场都会变得十分温柔，讲话时嘴角都会微微上翘，而作为左右手的勘九郎便会适时地揽下杂活，帅气地让弟弟回家迎接客人。  
当然，他晚上也不会冒冒失失地回家，找个清静的酒吧与下属一起喝一杯，住在另一处公寓。  
比如现在。  
“勘九郎大人，还是老样子？”酒保向他微笑。  
勘九郎点点头，等待他的加冰威士忌。  
——  
我爱罗的卧室书桌上摆放了三个仙人掌。  
仙人掌看起来是不需要用心照顾的植物，可恰恰相反，只有用心对待，它们才会萌生出花苞，开出沙漠中最美丽的花朵。  
宁次觉得我爱罗正是这样一株外表有锋利尖刺，而内里温柔细腻的仙人掌。  
从更私人关系上讲……宁次狠狠地挺腰，阴茎猛地撞到我爱罗最深处，这令被压在身下的风影失去了平日的冷静和理智，抖着腿，呻吟着爱人的名字射了个干干净净。  
“真快。”宁次指尖蘸了点我爱罗的精液，放在口中吮了一下，故意发出响亮的声音。只见我爱罗瞬间涨红了脸，瞪着他想辩解，却哑口无言。  
床上的宁次就像个不知羞耻的流氓。我爱罗想反驳宁次总是挑着自己最爽的地方顶，却意识到如果这么说了，反倒变相承认宁次对自己身体的掌控，他终究想在床上保持一些属于男人的矜持。  
交往了这么久，宁次对男朋友的小心思摸得十分透彻，他不打算戳破，俯身在我爱罗脸颊上亲了一口，便不再动作，等待我爱罗的动作。意料之中地，我爱罗眼神躲闪，最后飞快地在宁次嘴唇上亲了一下应付了事。  
真可爱。宁次想。  
他轻轻抚摸我爱罗的身体。年轻的风影白得发光，此时此刻卸下了全身的沙盔甲，坦诚地与爱人赤裸相见。他们没有开灯，白眼不需要太多光线，仅凭从狭小窗口射入的月光便将美景看得清清楚楚。他温柔地看着身下的我爱罗，看他如火的头发在月光中燃烧，他大理石雕塑一般俊俏的面庞因为快感涨红，眼神迷离，嘴唇圈出自己名字的形状，看他因为自己的动作全身颤抖，压低声线试图抑制呻吟，却因为快感逐渐拔高声调。  
他发自内心地爱着这个生于大漠，长在风沙中的男人。  
我爱罗从高潮中平复下来，他察觉到宁次埋在身体中的性器依旧坚硬，知道这个精于体术的忍者并没有获得满足，他试探着缩了两下屁股。  
“宁次……”我爱罗低声唤道。  
“嗯？”宁次抬起身，看着我爱罗——我爱罗实在是可爱，像某种怯生生的小动物，别过头不肯直视他——手心在他柔软的脸颊上轻抚。  
“继续。”我爱罗鼓足勇气说，风影乐于为了村子利益对其他影讨价还价，但我爱罗并不擅长在床上对爱人提出要求。  
“你已经射了两回了，”宁次说，他看了一眼墙上的时钟，补充道，“在十五分钟内。明天你不需要工作吗？”  
啊……宁次的温柔令他心头一暖。  
他一直这么温柔，反倒显得我总是委屈了他，我爱罗想，他又回忆起之前阅读《亲热天堂》番外篇的形容——“他不耐操”，自己也这样吗？  
“这点小事算什么。”我爱罗说，他不知是说开会对他而言小事一桩，还是满不在乎身体的不适。  
宁次拉起他的手轻吻，他不喜欢让我爱罗等待太久，他是个称职的爱人。  
“既然你开口了。”  
宁次想要将我爱罗按在床上后入他，让他像被强迫交媾的雌兽，摇着屁股迎合撞击，将最后一滴射到床单上，又想让他坐在自己胯上骑自己，不停地晃腰，毫不餮足地挤压身体内部的敏感点，最后精液一股一股地射出来，顺着勃起的秀气的粉红阴茎流下，落在宁次的腹肌上，然后在二人的动作中糊成一片。  
但宁次选择了我爱罗最喜欢的体位。他轻轻将我爱罗的双腿架到腰间，双手捏在他的侧腰，轻轻抽出几分，又狠狠地撞进去，肉体拍打出响亮的一声，他熟悉我爱罗的身体，他知道如何能令他在短暂的时间中失去理智，陷入疯快感之中。我爱罗被他撞得叫了一声，依旧敏感的身体又一次感受到彻骨的快感，他带着哭腔呻吟，双腿用力夹住宁次的腰。  
这是可以继续的信号，宁次跪在床上开始动作，每次都狠狠地用力地插到我爱罗最深的地方，那里温暖紧致，被操得湿滑，随着动作不停向外流水——我爱罗的小穴一直这样紧，敏感到有时候宁次只用一根手指在里面搅几下，他便会呻吟着，半勃着阴茎射精。如果在仙人掌上掏个洞，使劲捅一捅会不会也像现在的我爱罗这般汁水横流？宁次突然想。下面那张小嘴不停地吸吮他，在他插入的时候拥上来，离开的时候奋力抓着他不许离开，整个抽插的过程不知停歇，直到将宁次的种子彻底压榨出来。  
“啊——宁次，宁次……”我爱罗眼神迷离，随着宁次动作幅度变大，他的声音愈发诱人，从喉咙里发出难以抑制的甜腻呻吟，宁次粗大的阴茎每次碾压过他的前列腺，快感顺着脊柱爬上来，令我爱罗难以自持地想要更多，他喊着爱人的名字，求他粗暴一点，弄坏自己。  
很奇怪，母亲的绝对防御绝不会在这种时候出现，大概是明白要回避儿子与爱人的亲密时刻。有事二人情到深处难以控制力道，在对方身上留下属于自己的痕迹，我爱罗都会暗自欣喜。  
他的声音打开了宁次心底的开关，他俯身贴近我爱罗，不容置疑地强硬地捏着他的两颌，强迫他直视自己，在我爱罗的眼睛里，宁次看到了一层薄薄的水花。宁次不受控制地对准我爱罗的嘴唇亲吻上去，舌头霸道地侵入到风影的口中，与另一条软肉缠绵，舔过他可爱的牙齿和牙床，直吻到我爱罗无助地发出“呜呜”的哭声，双手也抵在宁次胸前不停求饶。  
宁次又转移到了我爱罗的喉咙上，轻轻咬他的喉结，顺着锁骨舔到他的肩头，最后落在薄薄胸膛上，充血挺立的粉色乳头上。  
小巧的乳尖被含在口中，吸吮，被牙齿轻轻咬住向上拉扯，我爱罗觉得自己光靠前胸的快感就可以又一次射得一塌糊涂。他有点受不了，带着哭腔拍打宁次的后背，要他赶紧给自己一个痛快。  
宁次也不逗他了，开始最后的冲刺，他感觉到我爱罗的下身越来越紧，缩成一团，不停地痉挛，而我爱罗的呼吸更加急促，他眼神涣散没有焦点，彻底沉沦在肉体带来的快感中，小腹一阵紧缩，毫无预兆地又一次射了出来。  
因为之前发泄过两回，所以这一次的我爱罗并没有射出很多，笔直的阴茎抖了几下，颤巍巍地射出几滴薄薄的液体，紧接着被宁次握在手心揉搓敏感的顶端。近乎刺痛的快感令我爱罗高喊出声——天哪他叫得太响了，如果勘九郎在这里他们兄弟俩会尴尬死的——“宁次！不要！已经够了——求你！”  
宁次对他的求饶置若罔闻，一言不发地享受我爱罗甜美的小洞，插入，抽出，顶撞……他被窄小的肠道绞得发疼，撞了几十下，终于低吼着射了出来。  
——  
宁次庆幸他们两个用了安全套，可以省去了事后清理的麻烦。他忍着摔倒在我爱罗身边的欲望，抱着已经筋疲力尽，浑身瘫软的我爱罗到了浴室，为他的爱人清理身体。期间我爱罗低垂眼帘，也不和宁次讲话，看起来日理万机的风影大人真的累了，任由宁次上下其手。  
直到宁次为我爱罗吹干头发，环着他躺在床上，我爱罗才开口：“体术班出来的，体力真是惊人。”  
“我以为你早知道了。”宁次温和地笑，在我爱罗额上的字印上一吻。  
“这次在砂隐能待多久？”我爱罗问。  
宁次转转眼珠，说：“任务结束了，我的队员们已经回村交差，算上休息时间，大概一个多星期吧。”  
“是吗。挺久的。”我爱罗开心地笑了。在月光下这个笑容可爱得令宁次心跳加速，他感觉到一股热流又一次向下身流——他暗自掐了下大腿，遏制再次将我爱罗操进床里的冲动。  
我爱罗察觉到宁次的异常，他无奈地叹了口气，说：“其他情侣约会是去游乐场玩，而我们却只想着在床上过。”  
“风影在村子里与木叶的忍者约会，总归不太好，”宁次在我爱罗脸上亲了又亲，说，“等下次去木叶，我们把欠下的都补上。”  
我爱罗点点头，在砂隐，他们拥抱，接吻，做爱做到筋疲力尽，然后慵懒地倚靠着闲聊也没什么不好。  
END


End file.
